1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a computer bezel with a light-guide structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may include a panel and a circuit board, and an indicator lamp secured to an outside of the panel. A light source is electronically connected to the circuit board. The indicator lamp and the light source may be arranged in a straight line substantially perpendicular to the circuit board, and light beams from the light source can be directly transmitted to the indicator lamp. However, when the indicator lamp is attached to a different location, the light beams from the light source cannot be completely or efficiently transmitted to the indicator lamp. Thus, a brightness of the indicator lamp is so weak such that the indicator lamp may be nearly invisible. Therefore, an electronic device with an improved light-guide structure is desirable.